


Sorting Table

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Frasier - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  The brothers sort their candies. <br/>Disclaimer:  I own nothing, more's the luck.  <br/>Prompt:  Sorting candy by color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorting Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APgeeksout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/gifts).



Daphne tilted her head to one side. “What are you doing, Dr. Crane?” 

Niles blinked up at her, then looked back down at the candies on the table. “Sorting them.” 

“But they’re all the same.” She sat at the table across from him. 

“No, no, they’re not, I can assure you,” Niles said. “Just because they’re all the same type of candy doesn’t mean they’re the same.” 

“Forget it Daphne,” Frasier said, coming into the room, “Niles really is that compulsive.” 

Niles huffed, affronted. “Like you didn’t! Daphne, Frasier was worse than me, he sorted out his M&Ms by color.” 

“Tattle tale!” Frasier grumped, folding his arms. 

“I think it’s sweet,” Daphne said. “It shows…” her smile faltered. “Well, I’m not sure what it shows, but it’s cute.” She got up, touching Niles’s shoulder as she went on into the kitchen. Once there, she let loose with the laughter she’d held inside. Sorting candies by colors! What would those Crane brothers think of next?


End file.
